1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a easy-to-replace protective sheet mount structure for a display which may be used in electronic terminal devices such as electronic cash registers.
2. Background Art
FIG. 22 shows a conventional electronic cash register which includes a display 60 and a key board 61. Data is inputted using the key board 61 and then indicated on the display 60.
The display 60 has a protective sheet 72 directly attached to a display screen thereof. It is, thus, difficult to replace the protective sheet 72. Such a structure also cannot keep free from mist of water to the display screen of the display perfectly.